The Lazer Collection III
The Lazer Collection 3 was the third Lazer Collection movie and the first Lazer Collection movie with a plot. It was made by Dom Fera and his animation studio of DFEAR Studios. It was released on Youtube on July 31st, 2009. Plot: The logo of DFEAR Studios (the company that made the video) appears, and then a sound saying "Delicious!" appears, whilst showing a link for the DFEAR Studios website. The outro scene of the video starts with the head of an unknown city's police force finding a detective named Randal Octagonapus. The head of the police force hands Randal some murder cases by handing out some documents and tells him that there were reports of burned bodies, explosions, and Randal sees murder cases such as "a man found dead when he just asked for the time", "a boy found dead holding a letter from his uncle" and a report of Aladdin being burnt, with his last words, in which he "just wanted three wishes." The last case he saw was "a man burned to death near his car, when he was going to get his bag from the trunk." The head of the police force says that the dead bodies show traces from an "unknown energy", which he says as "pure energy". Randal tries to guess if it has traces from electric or solar energy, but as the head of the police force says: "it's just pure energy". Randal thinks that is odd. Then, the head of the police force shows Randal the true meaning of odd (with his mustache rotating). Then, the theme song of The Lazer Collection 3 plays. On the first scene after the intro, we see a man who is answering a call on his phone, then he gets burned by a laser. On the next scene, we see Harry Potter and his sidekick warn that Dumbledore was in a serious accident, and Harry asks his sidekick if it's really serious. Then his sidekick is proven to be lying, then he kills his sidekick with a laser. After that, a boy gives his friend, Phil, a can full of jellybeans. Phil then takes the can of jellybeans, then when he opens it, a car suddenly appears and crushes him to death and a laser comes out of the trunk of the car. Somehow, we see Aladdin find a magic lamp. He rubs it, then Dr. Octagonapus comes out of the lamp. Aladdin was surprised that he never saw any genie ever in his life. Becoming irritated and pissed, Dr. Octagonapus punches Aladdin in the face with one of his mechanical tentacles and attempts to fire a laser to kill him, but failed. Aladdin wants to tell Dr. Octagonapus his first wish, but Dr. Octagonapus interrupts his wish. Then Aladdin proves to Dr. Octagonapus that he is his master and wants to tell his first wish, but Dr. Octagonapus had enough of Aladdin's attempts to further annoy him, and says "DOCTOR OCTA-MOTHER-F***ING-GONAPUS" and then kills Aladdin once and for all with the laser. Shortly afterwards, we see a superhero giving his speech to the public, saying that "there's something inside him", and literally. Dr. Octagonapus tears the superhero's chest apart and burns him with his laser. We go back to the part with Randal and the head of the police force. From there, they discuss about the murderer and his current evidence of tearing a superhero apart and burning him. Then we see Dr. Octagonapus between the head of the police force and Randal. Dr. Octagonapus fires a laser to make Randal go after him, then Randal grabs his pistol and starts shooting at Dr. Octagonapus. Dr. Octagonapus then jumps at a tall skyscraper, then Randal follows him, hoping to arrest the murderer that he was after. However, he failed to arrest Dr. Octagonapus, as he somehow, choked Randal to death by using his mechanical tentacle, and then tells Randal to "embrace who he is". Randal was sent falling of the skyscraper, and when he got back up, he tells the head of the police force that the murder case was personal. Right after, we see a small short video of "The Genie With A Dirty Mind". In the short, the boy asks the genie if he can sleep at the top of the double-layered bed, then the genie laughs and then the short ends. Continuing The Lazer Collection 3, a man hears someone ring the doorbell by his house, and then he is blasted off by a laser. On the next scenario, we see a vampire resembling Edward Cullen and with his pet monkey, in which he tells the monkey to hold tight onto the tree, but leaves the vampire behind and then throws his pooh at the vampire, then the vampire licks it off his face. From there on, we see a dirty boy about to take a shower, but when he pulls the levers of the faucets of his shower, he gets burned by a laser. We see a guy interrupting his friend named Jimmy, who is using the toilet to take a pooh. The boy then shows his flute to Jimmy, in which the flute burns and kills Jimmy with a laser. The last random scene is a guy shaking a soda can, and his friend warns him about shaking the can. The guy opens the can, then nothing happens. After that, we see Dr. Octagonapus in the fray, about to kill the two boys, but this is stopped when Randal kicks him in the gut and corners him. Randal asks his co-detectives about the murderer's name, and Randal looks at his badge, realising that his real last name is "Octagonapus", in which Dr. Octagonapus was actually looking for his long lost son, who appears to be Randal himself. Randal then grows tentacles, like his father, Dr. Octagonapus, in which Randal uses his tentacles to destroy a car, then burn it with the laser, and then The Lazer Collection 3's main plot ends. Finally, we see an epilogue, on a workplace, in which the boss of a company is firing an employee, and then The Lazer Collection 3 finally ends. : The Lazer Collection III thumb|404px|right|The best one yet! : Known Trivia: : 1. This is the first appearance of Randal Octagonapus and the dirty boy. : 2. First and only time where Dr. Octagonapus says a bad word. : 3. The cup of the leader of the police force says "I Hate..." and then it will say "Mondays", "Tuesdays", "Wednesdays", "Sand", "Polar Bears", "Dolphins" and "Women". : 4. At the part where Randal and the leader of the police force are discussing about Dr. Octagonapus' murder case, at the far right of the blocking tape, it says "Donut toss" rather than "Do not cross", assuming that someone who crosses the line will have donuts thrown at him/her by the leader of the police force. However, it is not shown. : 5. Guest characters such as Harry Potter and Aladdin appear, with Harry Potter (in the second scene) killing his sidekick with a laser, and Aladdin being killed by Dr. Octagonapus with a laser. : 6. The part where Dr. Octagonapus tears a superhero's chest apart and burns the superhero with his laser can probably be the most gruesome Lazer Collection scene so far. : 7. This is the only Lazer Collection movie with a sneak peek. The short being used as a sneak peek is "The Genie With A Dirty Mind". : 8. At some point, the vampire at the part with the vampire and the monkey resembles Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga. : 9. This is also the first and only Lazer Collection movie with exposed pooh from characters. : 10. The ending where a boss fires an employee (where he says I'M FIRING a mediocre employee) is very similar to the original Shoop Da Whoop scene. Also, the boss' head resembles that of Cell. Also, we hear the fired employee say a bad word before The Lazer Collection 3 ends. : Category:Episodes